


Attending the Royal Wedding

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Ed attend the watching of the royal couples first kiss as husband and wife. Set in the AU setting of the recent Royal Wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton. Story is Slash with Incest themes. Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks and Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attending the Royal Wedding

****

Attending the Royal Wedding by HPFangirl71

Ed and Al were trapped in the swell of the crowd that was fast approaching the palace gates. Ed wasn’t even sure just why they’d come here to witness a mere kiss. This had been Al’s cockamamie idea and apparently he thought, as a child stepped once again on his good foot, it’d been a bad one.

Ed was all for embracing the customs of this new and strange land they’d somehow been warped to but this recent event to him just seemed pointless. Al on the other hand seemed just as enthralled with the young couple getting married today as the natives surrounding them. Ed looked over fondly at his baby brother and smiled. Al was such a hopeless romantic at heart and this public gathering to witness a prince kissing his new bride was exactly his cup of tea.

Ed grabbed his brother’s hand and reveled at the warmth of the fingers that entwined within his own. It was so good to feel Al’s new skin, soft and warm against his own. It had been far too long that they’d traveled about with Al trapped within that horrid suit of armor. He squeezed tighter to Al’s hand and the younger man smiled brightly back, clearly enjoying himself in the extended camaraderie of the crowds. Ed tried smiling back but impatience got the better of him.

“Tell me again why I allowed myself to be suckered into coming here?” he grumped.

Al looked at him with affection and said jokingly, “Because you can’t resist my charm”

Ed had to smile at that, albeit involuntarily. He tousled Al’s hair with the metal tips of his automail hand. Al sometimes balked at being touched by Ed’s metal appendages but today he was in an extra generous mood. The boys waited with the rest of the crowd, the tension throughout becoming more excited and frenzied by the moment.

After a short wait, which seemed magnified to poor Ed, the young couple arrived upon the balcony. Their close family and friends, still adorned in wedding garb, flanked them. Ed had to admit grudgingly that they were a handsome couple but he still didn’t see what all the hype entailed. He watched as the couple kissed and smiled at one another with adoring eyes. He heard his brother’s sigh and had to smile just a bit.

“Isn’t it beautiful, them proclaiming their love for one another out in public like that,” Al said, with another long sigh.

“That’ll never be us little brother” Ed replied with such bluntness it came out sounding rather cold.

Al looked at him and the smile disappeared.

“I know…” Al whispered so low that Ed could barely hear him through the crowd’s cheers of well wishing for the couple.

“You could at least leave me my dreams brother,” the young man said with a flush prominent upon his cheeks.

Ed looked at him and his heart was torn. He wanted his brother to be happy but he also wanted him to face reality. Years of searching for a cure to restore Al’s body had made the two of them close. This closeness was unnatural and Ed knew that but frankly, he didn’t really care. He loved his brother and nothing could stop him from wanting to take that love a step further.

Al had been harder to come around to their shared love but now lived in a fantasy world where that love was acceptable. Even in this new time and place, Ed knew their love was an abomination, considered immoral by many. People just didn’t understand… and that was fine by him but Al was different, having always been the more sensitive one of the Elric brothers. Ed just wanted to protect him from people’s hatred; it would kill him to see Al hurt in any way.

Ed pulled his brother away as the crowds finally began dispersing as the couple reentered the palace. He pulled him over to a secluded spot and wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around the younger man.

“I love you Al… and I don’t want to take away your dreams Al but we have to live in reality as well. Our love isn’t accepted but I don’t give a damn what other people think Al. You are my prince Al… you always have been”

The words were a mere whisper upon the slight breeze of the day but they were like a windstorm within Al’s emotional heart. He looked at Ed with love and sudden understanding. Al would never get a public kiss or declaration of love from his brother but he would get Ed’s undying devotion and that was worth far more to him than any silly kiss. Besides, private kisses could lead to much greater acts of love and lust…


End file.
